


Makkachin To The Rescue

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other characters are mentioned but do not appear - Freeform, Tickling, Ticklish Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Yuuri has managed to last this long without Victor discovering that he’s ticklish, but when he finds out, he doesn’t hold back.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Makkachin To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I uh...don’t have much of an explanation for this. I just wanted chubby Yuuri and tickles.

It was a miracle that Victor hadn’t discovered Yuuri’s secret yet. Between all the embarrassing things Mari, his mother, and Phichit had told him, and how touchy-feely the two tended to be with each other, Yuuri figured it was bound to come out sooner or later, that he was ticklish. He wasn’t sure whether to be proud or disappointed that he hadn’t been found out yet.

Even so, he wasn’t about to tell him himself. He’d never get any peace, so he decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

As the weeks passed after the competitive season ended, Yuuri found himself inevitably putting on weight, as he usually did when he wasn’t training regularly. And if he thought Victor was handsy before...

“Yuuuuuuriiiii,” Victor purred, his head resting in Yuuri’s lap after dinner one evening. “I love how soft you’re getting. Your thighs are such good pillows.” He reached up and gently poked his cheek. “And your cheeks are adorable too, the way they’ve filled out. And from this angle you’ve got a little bit of a double chin...”

“Victor!” Yuuri pouted playfully, pulling the collar of his t-shirt up to cover his chin. “You’re so embarrassing...” He hadn’t realized, though, that tugging at his shirt pulled it up at the bottom too, revealing the small curve of his lower belly. Victor turned to look at it before Yuuri could cover it up and grinned broadly.

“And this is the cutest,” he said. “So soft, I just want to kiss it and sink my fingers in...” He eyed Yuuri expectantly, thinking that he’d try to cover up, but when he didn’t, he took the opportunity to reach forward and gently poke him, right under his belly button.

And he heard a giggle. Victor did it again, and Yuuri flinched.

“Yuuri, are you ticklish?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Yuuri reluctantly nodded, figuring that there was no point hiding it. “That’s so cute! Why would you hide something so precious?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet,” he said. “I guess I’ve sort of built up a tolerance with how affectionate you tend to be, I just feel so comfortable when you touch me that I don’t think about it. But I guess I’m getting more sensitive again...”

“Well, there _is_ more of you for me to put my hands on,” Victor teased, prodding at Yuuri’s belly again. Yuuri let out a snort, covering his face and dissolving into a giggle fit while Victor’s fingers danced along the soft layer of pudge. “And your laughter, it’s so sweet, I could listen to it all day...” 

Before Yuuri could respond Victor buried his face in the center of his tummy, his stubble working a peak of laughter out of him while his hands poked and prodded at his soft hips. He squirmed and squealed, begging breathlessly for mercy until finally Makkachin heard the commotion from the kitchen and came to join in on the excitement. She jumped onto the couch, pouncing on Victor’s chest and knocking the wind out of him too. The tickles stopped, and slowly Yuuri was able to regain his composure. He smiled as he watched Makkachin attack her papa with big slobbery kisses and reached down to scratch behind her ears.

“Good girl, Makkachin,” he said. “Coming to my rescue like that.”

“Oh, I’m not through with you, Yuuri,” Victor teased, looking back up at him with a wink. “Makka has a grooming appointment tomorrow, remember, so I won’t have any interruptions.”


End file.
